


Hidden

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Hickeys, M/M, blowjob, finger fuck, how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shotSeptember 8, 2020; The two went back to Bangkok as soon as the last Q ended. The next day, something felt different.“Make sure it’s hidden”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheevevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors! This is kinda soft :’>
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was already evening when the last Q of TharnType finished. The two decided to stick for a while, watching the others throw the staffs and other casts to the ocean.  **“Let’s throw Gulf too!”** Ja suggested but was stopped by Mew,  **“No, he might get sick and we’ll be leaving in a while”** he said as he gestured to Gulf to go on ahead to the parking lot. The rest were confused,  **“Why are you two leaving early? We still have an after party”** Mild asked as he watched Gulf walk away. The latter faced him and smiled,  **“We have work to do”** he answered. 

**“Mew what work? Hey!”** He shouted as the latter waved and followed Gulf.  _ Very strange, what day is it anyways? _ He thought as he felt someone pulling him— **“You guys already threw me! Why me again?”** Mild complained as he was about to be thrown to the water. 

**“Where are Mew and Gulf?”** Golf approached the group who were having fun near the shore. Most of them shrugged,  **“They have work they said”** Mild answered, making the others look at each other and smirked.  **“Work? At this hour? Interesting”** Title chuckled as he got the real message behind that work excuse, which gave Mild a clue.  _ Oh right, it’s the eighth of the month. _

On the other hand, Gulf was leaning on Mew’s car, patiently waiting for the latter to arrive. He was a bit nervous, because they will be driving on their way back together. Alone.  **“Tua-eng! Sorry to keep you waiting”** Mew said as he unlocked his car. The latter shook his head,  **“It’s okay!”** He opened the passenger’s seat door and went inside. 

As soon as he sat down, Mew turned the engine on. He then faces him and leans closer, making the latter flustered.  **“Baby you forgot to put your seatbelt on”** Mew said as he buckled the younger man’s seatbelt and before he could even go back to his seat, he kissed Gulf really quick.  **“Why do you look so tense?”** Mew started to drive.

**“I won’t bite you, just maybe a little”** Mew started to tease. The two have been celebrating their monthsary ever since, but this was a bit different, especially when they had a fight in the first week of September. They became a bit more closer and probably more intimate with each other—Gulf had to woo Mew that day, and by woo, he means fuck.  **“Because..”** Gulf trails off a bit. **“Hm?”** Mew responded.

**“I’m going to top you again?”** Mew asked, receiving a nod from the latter which made him chuckle.  **“You’re nervous, because I will fuck you again? I’ll be gentle, as always”** He added before taking a u-turn. The drive was long so the latter decided to close his eyes and eventually slept the entire time. 

As soon as they arrived at their shared condominium, Mew tapped the latter’s shoulder.  **“Tua-eng, we’re here”** he whispered through his ear. Gulf did not budge, so Mew pinched and shook his ear gently.  **“Hmm..”** The latter groaned a little before opening his eyes.  **“We’re here, wait, I’ll carry you”** Mew said as he went out of the car and to the passenger seat. 

Gulf stretched his arms a little before letting Mew carry him.  **“Hold on tight”** He said before locking the car and going up—all the way to their flat. They weren’t shy with how they are positioned anymore as the employees were used to the two being all clingy. Gulf tightened his grip on Mew—he was actually facing him, legs wrapped around his torso.  **“Are you tired?”** Mew asked as he kissed the latter’s forehead, Gulf shook his head as he nuzzled on Mew’s neck. 

As soon as the elevator reached their floor, Mew quickly took the card in Gulf’s back pocket and scanned it. Once the door unlocked, they went in.  **“Tua-eng”** He called Gulf, the latter looked at him. He knew what was coming, Mew slammed his back gently on the entryway’s wall.  **“We’ll start here”** Mew started to kiss Gulf on the lips, biting and sucking his lower lip. He missed it no matter how many times they would kiss each other before leaving for work. 

**“Hnnn..Phi..”** Gulf moaned as he opened his mouth which allowed Mew to insert his tongue. They started to exchange saliva as Mew’s hands went underneath his shirt, groping his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples. Mew then trailed his kisses down to his neck, licking and eventually leaving a hickey.  **“I have work tomorrow..”** Gulf complained. 

**“Then make sure it’s hidden”** Mew answered as he took off the latter’s shirt and started to lick and suck his nipples, alternately, causing Gulf to moan.  **“Shh, they might hear us”** Mew whispered—it’s true, they were near the door, so people who would pass by could hear them. 

Mew carried the latter and brought him to their bedroom.  **“I’ll fuck you all night long”** He said before he stripped off their clothes. As Mew was kissing Gulf, his free hand started to pump the latter’s dick, making Gulf arch his back a little. He was beginning to feel the heat.  **“Ahhnnn.. M-Mew..”**

**“Yes baby?”** Mew asked, looking at Gulf who was already red.  **“Suck me..”** he pleaded, the latter lifted an eyebrow before leaning down to suck his dick. Mew licked the tip first before sucking it, slowly then faster, with his free hand, he traced Gulf’s hole with his index finger,  **“Hnnn..D-Daddy..”** Gulf moaned which turned Mew on; he continued to suck Gulf while inserting a finger in his hole slowly. 

After a few minutes, Gulf came inside of Mew’s mouth. He swallowed it and inserted another finger in Gulf.  **“You taste sweet,”** Mew said while stretching Gulf’s inside before inserting the third finger. Gulf was already getting embarrassed, so he covered his face with his hands.  **“Baby, you act as if it’s your first time”** Mew teased as he kissed the latter’s navel. 

**“Put it in.. stop teasing me..”** Gulf pleaded as his hole was already missing Mew’s dick.  **“Say it again”** Mew kept on finger fucking Gulf.  **“Daddy please.. put your long and hot dick in me.. please fuck me”** Gulf said as he was already crying, he really wanted it in him. The latter smiled and positioned himself in between Gulf’s legs, rubbing his hole with the tip of his dick before inserting it. 

**“Faster..”** Gulf was getting impatient. The entire thing wasn’t even in him yet which confused Mew,  **“Why are you so eager today?”** He leaned closer to the latter after he inserted his entire dick in him.  **“Did you miss my dick that much?”** He asked as he slowly thrusted. 

Gulf was honest, he nodded.  **“The next time you sulk—can’t it be you who would top instead..?”** He asked, making the latter laugh. Mew kissed him,  **“Okay baby, haha. You’re so cute”** He answered as he started to move faster, harder, and deeper, hitting the latter’s prostate repeatedly.  **“Hnnn.. ahh”** Gulf moaned.

While Mew was thrusting, he looked at Gulf who was already a mess. A beautiful mess if you ask him, he then saw his target.  _ His neck looks sexy.  _ He thought as he leaned and peppered Gulf’s neck with kisses, giving him more hickeys.  **“I-I have work.. Daddy stop..”** Gulf said as he grabbed onto Mew’s hair gently.  **“Ahnn..”** He moaned after Mew licked his neck.  _ This won’t go away for a while, _ He thought. Mew thrusted faster until they both reached their climax and came, but that’s not where it stops.

It was already 12AM, they were still at it. After their first round, a few more rounds came.  **“On all fours”** Mew commanded and Gulf followed. Mew spread Gulf’s butt cheeks, exposing his hole, he leaned and licked the rim before inserting his tongue.  **“Ah! Hnnn fuck..”** Gulf cussed as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue in him. Not only that, Mew was pumping Gulf at the same time.  **“I’m cumming..”** Gulf said as he released his semen. 

**“Phi.. I’m tired..”** Gulf said before he laid flat on the bed.  **“But it’s still up..”** Mew pointed at his dick. His boyfriend sat up and positioned himself in between Mew’s legs,  **“I’ll suck it then”** Gulf said as he started to suck Mew. He bobbed his head slowly then faster—causing the latter to groan in pleasure. A few minutes later, Mew came.

**“Now we’re done..”** Gulf said as he laid down, his head on Mew’s lap, facing Mew’s dick that was no longer erect. He poked it,  **“I thought you’re tired”** Mew said, watching his boyfriend poke his dick.  **“I missed you”** Gulf whispered, making the latter laugh.  **“Come on baby, let’s get you cleaned up”** Mew said as he carried Gulf to the bathroom. 

The two stayed in the bathtub after they showered, they talked about the last Q of the series,  **“Happy monthsary”** Mew whispered through the latter’s ear as he placed his head on Gulf’s shoulder and nuzzled on his neck—leaving another hickey.  **“PHI! I have work!”**

**“Use a turtleneck then if the concealer fails to hide my mark. You’re mine”** Mew said as he wrapped his arms around the latter.  **“I know. I am yours”**

**“Let’s stay together forever, okay?”** Mew said, making the latter blush.  **“Let’s stay together forever then Phi. Happy monthsary, I love you”** Gulf responded.

**“I love you too”**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it 👉🏼👈🏼 Sorry if it was a bit soft, I’m soft right now.


End file.
